


【异兽魔都/烟家族】抱着西瓜的女人

by sin0_zz



Category: Dorohedoro, ドロヘドロ, 异兽魔都
Genre: Gen, 都市传说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: 烟从洞穴那边带回来一袋子录像带。
Kudos: 1





	【异兽魔都/烟家族】抱着西瓜的女人

烟从洞穴那边带回来一袋子录像带。

不得不说，对人类感兴趣的魔法师可不常见，大多魔法师只是当他们为实验用的低等生物而已，自然没人想去研究低等生物的兴趣爱好，烟当然也对人类毫无兴趣。但他偏偏就是忍受着洞穴带给他的不适，（被迫）不好意思拒绝地从二阶堂和开曼手里接过了他们的安利，虽说那俩人一脸嬉皮笑脸的样子一看就不安好心，烟也并没有多想。

录像带的内容多种多样，上到人类大战魔法师并大获全胜的白日梦，下到不知从哪里拷贝的盗版小黄片，其中还不乏关于二阶堂美味饺子的制作流程。有趣的很少，但烟依然掏出个笔记本认真分析起视频的优缺点，倒是鸟太，但凡视频牵扯到一丝与魔法师受挫的片段，就会拍着大腿地愤愤吐槽。

接近深夜的时候，心和藤田回来了，四个男人排排坐，鸟太积极主动地取出一卷新的录像带，看着标签说：“好奇怪哦，烟，这卷上面没有写名字哦。”

没有名字的录像带看起来比其他的都要崭新许多，没有灰尘，标签也没有破损的痕迹，在一堆破烂里显得格格不入。藤田好奇地接过录像带，搁在眼前摆弄了一会儿，心慌慌地说：“烟老大，这东西看起来不太吉利，咱们要不别看这卷，直接扔掉吧，我去扔。”

“慢着。”烟抬手阻止了站起身的藤田，“不吉利是什么意思？”

藤田将录像带展示在众人面前，咽了口唾沫：“在洞穴那边有这样的传闻，如果看了带有诅咒的录像带，就会被鬼缠上。”

“鬼…是什么？”心问道。

一时间四人陷入了沉默。鸟太反问：“心在洞穴生活过一阵子也不知道吗？”

“完全没听说过。”

在这个世界里，有地狱，有恶魔，有魔法师，有人类，但似乎没有鬼一说法，藤田思索一番后说出了自己的猜测：“可能是和恶魔一样的存在吧。”

哪有什么好怕的？三人疑惑地盯着藤田。藤田想这也对，烟老大都是去过地狱的人了，和恶魔简直是谈笑风生的存在，而且心前辈和鸟太前辈也不像是害怕恶魔的人，这样解释鬼的存在似乎不太正确。

烟拿过录像带还给鸟太，鸟太兴奋地双手接过放进了录像机。藤田有些害怕地朝心身边靠了靠，心笑了一下，拍拍藤田的肩膀给予他安心。

在录像带放进去后，前二十秒屏幕上只是闪着雪花，音响发出滋啦滋啦的电流声，非常无聊，四人怀疑是录像带出了问题。耐心快消耗殆尽的时候，终于出现了一个模糊的画面，看起来像是某高处监控摄像头拍摄的画面，画面上能看见空无一人的街道，和可能电流不稳而在闪烁的路灯，在画面的左下角还精准的记录着时间，晚上十一点五十三分左右。画质极其不稳定，色调也非常苍白。

又过了三十秒的样子，左下角的时间突然跳动到了十一点五十八分，画面中出现了一个女人，她抱着西瓜一点点从镜头外走向了镜头中间，这个过程花费了大量的时间。等她走到画面中心，女人停下了脚步，抬头看向了摄像头所在的位置——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~！！！！！！”  
藤田发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫声，他下意识把自己上半身躲在心的身后，全神贯注盯着屏幕的心被这一出吓得也呜哇发出一声惊叫，被他两的反应吓得不轻的鸟太猛地举起双拳缩成一团，反应过来后抱着烟一起尖叫。

烟：“……？？？”

烟推开鸟太的熊抱，用记者采访式地语气问藤田：“你为什么要尖叫？”

藤田赶紧放开被他捏的皱巴巴的西服，对着心使劲鞠躬道歉，摘下面罩抹了一把生理盐水，回答：“其实我也不知道……就是这个画面不知道为什么，让我感觉很害怕……对不起。”

听到这样的答案，烟点点头，在笔记本上记下：让人感觉恐怖的要素：女人的视线。

视频很快就结束了，视频中的女人看了一眼摄像头后就消失在了画面中，后面也并未发生让人特别感兴趣的内容，鸟太取出录像带，看了眼时钟，说：“没想到时间过得这样么快呢，差不多快十二点了，剩下的明天再和烟一起看吧~！”

无视了鸟太的发言，烟问心：“能井呢，你们怎么没有一起回来？”

“回来的时候遇见了惠比寿，她说想吃西瓜，能井就和她一块去了。”

“这样啊。”

大门突然被打开，能井拖着一身血红的惠比寿出现在众人面前。惠比寿如往常一样发出呜啊呜啊不明意义的噪音，身上沾着黏糊糊的玩意儿，能井放开惠比寿，她就张牙舞爪地向着藤田扑去。

原来惠比寿身上粘的是西瓜肉和西瓜汁，她在和能井回来的路上，不顾能井的阻止，把西瓜塞进衣服里面，因为西瓜阻挡到了较低的视线，惠比寿踩到不知道哪儿来的西瓜皮，狼狈地摔了个狗啃泥不说，西瓜也正好在她肚子和石板之间裂了个粉碎。

“虽说西瓜不是什么珍贵的东西，但真是可惜啊。”

“说的是啊，前辈。本来我想返回去想再买一个的，结果店家都已经关门啦。”能井看起来倒不苦恼。

惠比寿还在那边发疯，她拉扯着被果肉染湿的衣服，呜呜哇哇乱叫，哭嚎着：“呜呜呜呜我的孩子呜呜呜呜”

大家望向藤田，藤田慌忙解释道：“她说的是西瓜！！！”

啊

若是平时的模样，大家大概会哈哈吐槽几句。但很明显，在看了那卷奇怪的录像带之后，在场的男子都愣住，藤田也一把推开惠比寿，两手把住沙发的背部，张嘴发出不知所谓的啊啊声。能井感受到微妙的氛围，疑惑地问：“怎么了吗？”

烟没有直面回答能井的问题，他抬头看了一眼时钟，十一点五十九分。他示意大家保持安静，能井下意识想要反驳，被心阻止了。心挽住能井的肩膀，俩人靠在一起，能井意识到了心的紧张，虽然不知道会发生什么，但她也开心靠着自己搭档的脸，随时准备着应对即将发生的事。惠比寿也被藤田捂住嘴，房间里只剩下她的呜呜声。

秒针滴滴哒哒，很快转动了一圈，十二点了。

众人屏住呼吸，端坐在沙发上，然而当秒针再次旋转了一周，也没有任何事情发生。

看来是多虑了。烟呼出一口气，舒展了一下筋骨，把刚才看到的录像带内容告诉了能井。能井直接在心的怀里愣住，似乎不是很能理解。众人刚产生对于“鬼”这个概念，并不能完全理解它的存在。这个此时外面传来的敲门声，能井起身，说：“啊，刚才不是说我们买的西瓜摔坏了吗。”

能井在大家的注视下走到客厅门前，继续说道：“在回来的路上，我们遇见一个女人，她正好就抱着一个西瓜，说要送给我们，没想到这么快就来了。”

门打开了。


End file.
